Romance Secreto
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Siguiendo su viaje por sinnoh. Ash guarda un secreto a sus compañeros. el cual es una relación secreta con alguien que no quiere que ellos se enteren. ¿Lo descubrirán? ¿O lograra mantener intacta su relación secreta?
1. El secreto del entrenador

Harumi: Vamos, sal de ahí, tienes que presentar el nuevo proyecto

Taisei: No puedo, hazlo tu por mi, por favor.

Harumi: Entonces no querrás que destruya tu colección de mangas.

Esas palabras, hicieron que su jefe saliera de una habitación.

Taisei: Si puedo, y lo haré por que me lo pediste de buena fe.

Harumi: Ja, esos trucos jamás fallan

Taisei: Pero bueno, hola lectores, ahora si, después de meses de estar pendiente de escribirse, desde que se planeó, desde que se me vino a la mente, y después del fin de "Un nuevo amor" nos cambiamos de una ruptura, a una relación a escondidas con este nuevo proyecto, y si, seguro no se esperaban a esta pareja.

Harumi: Nadie se esperaba tampoco a Aria y Shauna cuando les hiciste sus proyectos individuales hace tiempo.

Taisei: Lo se, pero bueno, las aclaraciones estarán al final del capitulo, como siempre, sin mas rodeos, comencemos.

Desclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 1: El secreto del entrenador

En su camino a ciudad snowpoint, para la séptima batalla de gimnasio de Ash. Nuestros héroes se encuentran caminando rumbo a ciudad jubilo, para tomar una ruta pasando por ahí, para su verdadero destino.

—De acuerdo, según esto, falta muy poco para llegar a ciudad eterna, ahí descansaremos un poco, y después continuar hacia snowpoint —dijo el líder de gimnasio de ciudad pewter, llamado Brock; mientras veía lo que parecía, un mapa como en un libro.

—Que bueno, no puedo esperar a llegar a ciudad eterna —dijo Ash, aunque no sabía que había dicho.

—¿En serio? ¿Pensé que estabas emocionado por llegar a snowpoint para tu batalla, pero estas mas emocionado por llegar a ciudad eterna, ¿Por qué? —dijo Dawn, una chica de cabello azul largo, con la meta de ganar el gran festival de sinnoh.

—Bueno… digo eso, por que… ya estamos acercándonos mas a snowpoint. Si, como si estuviésemos… cada vez mas y mas cerca de allá, digamos que poco a poco estamos llegando. Y saliendo de ciudad eterna, aun mas cerca estaremos —dijo Ash, en un tono algo nervioso.

—Si tu lo dices, de acuerdo. Imaginábamos que ya querías llegar pronto a snowpoint —dijo Dawn, creyendo en las palabras de su amigo.

—Si, pero primero debemos pasar a ciudad eterna, es que hace mucho que no paramos en una ciudad. Y de paso ahí, podemos hacer cosas antes de continuar.

—Tiene razón, pero ya esta atardeciendo. Así que hay que montar un campamento aquí, para descansar y continuar mañana temprano —dijo Brock. El cielo estaba en un punto que se veía el empezar del atardecer, y posteriormente del atardecer. Los demás aceptaron, y siguieron caminando hasta poder encontrar un lugar indicado.

—"Menos mal, por poco mas y podrían sospechar" —pensaba Ash, con una cara de alivio. ¿Pero a que se refería en sus pensamientos? ¿Qué pensaba respecto a "sospechar"?

Finalmente luego de mucha caminata, el tiempo paso al punto de estar cerca del anochecer, pero al fin encontraron ese lugar indicado, para acampar y pasar la noche. Las tiendas de campaña ya estaban armadas, la cena estaba casi lista, tanto de ellos como los de sus pokémon. En una de esas tiendas. Ash estaba adentro de ellas, junto con Pikachu. Cabe aclarar, que después de que fue a por leña, para el fuego con el cual se cocinaría la cena, ha estado adentro un buen rato.

—Estuvo muy cerca, no se que pasaría o diría si me descubrieran —Ash se dirigió a Pikachu. El solo asintió a lo dicho —Si, seré mas cuidadoso, con tal de que no descubran mi secreto.

Lo cierto, es que desde hace no tanto tiempo, el entrenador tenia un secreto. Algo que no quería que su grupo supiese. Ni mucho menos Dawn, ya que eso haría que su amistad, pudiese afectar en algo; pensando que lo que el oculta, no le agradaría para nada a la coordinadora.

Mientras tanto afuera de esa tienda, donde estaban casi todos.

—Oye Dawn, ¿No crees que Ash esta actuando un poco raro últimamente? —pregunto el a la chica.

—Si, un poco, ¿Pero, desde cuando crees que esta así? —ahora Dawn pregunto.

—Desde que pasamos por ciudad jubilo. No se que es lo que tiene, pero esta un poco diferente —Brock contesto, planteando una posible respuesta.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando pasamos por pueblo aromaflor. El salió a la ciudad solo, y dijo que iba a ir al correo a recoger una carta. Lo raro, es que no quería que lo acompañáramos, ¿Nos estará ocultando algo? —dijo Dawn, recordando una vez donde noto algo raro a su amigo.

—Tranquila, sabemos que el no nos ocultaría ningún secreto. Así que no hay de preocuparse por eso —el líder de gimnasio hablo, para despreocupar a la de cabello azul.

—Tienes razón, el no es de esas personas que oculta secretos de sus amigos —dijo la misma, sintiéndose algo mejor.

—Por cierto, puedes ir por Ash, la cena ya esta lista —pidió Brock.

—Si, ya voy —Dawn acepto esa petición, y fue hacia la tienda de campaña, donde Ash estaba aún dentro.

Dentro de la tienda, Ash estaba con un sobre en la mano, era la misma carta que recogió en pueblo aromaflor, Pero, ¿Qué tenia esa carta?

—Bien, a ver que dice ahora, y a ver donde le puedo enviar una carta de vuelta por aquí —dijo Ash, abriendo el sobre, y una vez hecho esto, se dispuso a sacar el contenido de este. Pero hubo algo que hizo que no pudiera.

—Ash, Pikachu. Pueden salir —era la voz de Dawn, quien luego entro a la tienda. Y el chico al verla, rápidamente oculto el sobre y la carta.

—¡Dawn!, ¡¿Qué no sabes entrar avisando?! —Ash pregunto exaltado, por tal sorpresa que se llevo.

—Lo siento, solo iba a avisarte que la cena esta lista, ¿Así que los dos pueden salir? —explico la coordinadora, pidiendo que salieran de la tienda.

—Eh… si, vamos Pikachu —dijo Ash, y salió de la tienda junto a su compañero de toda la vida. Dawn miro un poco rara la actitud de Ash, pero decidió dejar pasarla por alto por un momento. Como le había dicho Brock, el no ocultaría secretos a sus amigos, así que estaba confiada, que todo esta bien, por ahora.

Al transcurrir la hora de la cena, todos terminaron. Ash estuvo entrenando un rato para su batalla de gimnasio. Sabia que ya era noche, pero al menos, quería aprovechar algo de tiempo. Luego de este entrenamiento, todos se fueron a sus carpas a dormir; bueno, no todos. El chico de cabello negro, seguía despierto, ¿Pero haciendo que? Tenia ese mismo sobre en las manos, que ahora si, saco el papel que tenia dentro.

—Ahora si, ¿A ver que me ha escrito en la carta? —se dijo Ash a si mismo. Estaba totalmente solo; cabe aclarar que Pikachu ya estaba dormido. Y realmente, el conocía bien el secreto de Ash, prometiéndole a su entrenador, que cuidaría su secreto.

Ash, abrió el papel, que estaba doblado, y empezó a leerla. Esa carta decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola Ash, ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu viaje? Espero te este yendo bien. Yo por mi parte, estoy muy bien, pero estaría mejor si estuvieras aquí conmigo, desde que empezamos a salir en ciudad jubilo, no he dejado de pensar en ti, tampoco cuando nos conocimos._

 _Lo que me incomoda es que tengamos que escondernos de tus amigos, si no fuera por esa Dawn, estaríamos mas cómodos, pero así lo quisiste, pero no me molesta, ya que estoy con ese chico especial, es decir tu._

 _En fin, te quiero decir que estoy en camino a ciudad eterna, espero puedas llegar pronto para encontrarnos, ya que acordamos salir y vernos ahí, para pasar el mejor tiempo posible, antes de que sigas con tu viaje, hay que aprovechar juntos el tiempo._

 _En fin, te espero muy pronto allá, y cuídate mucho, cariño._

 _Atte: Úrsula_

El chico, una vez termino de leer la carta, solo sonrió, para después guardarla donde estaba, luego en su mochila, y se decidió por fin ir a dormir.

Y como decía la carta, así es. Ash estaba en una relación en secreto, ni mas ni menos, que con Úrsula, una de las rivales de Dawn, pero de todas y todos sus rivales, es la que menos le cae bien a ella, y justo pasa al revés. Es por eso que Ash y Úrsula guardan este noviazgo en secreto. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Dawn, al saber que Ash, este saliendo con su peor rival? Seguro no lo tomaría muy bien, para nada bien. Así que ambos chicos, acordaron por el bien de todos, ocultar a toda costa, sobre todo del grupo del dueño del Pikachu, que están teniendo un romance secreto.

Continuara…

Taisei: Y aquí terminamos el capitulo de hoy, seguro lo sintieron algo corto, pero los primeros capitulo son siempre para introducir, y debe ser así, al menos en la mayoría de las veces.

Harumi: ¿Y cual era el propósito de este fic, otra vez?

Taisei: Ok, lo que pretendo hacer, es cambiar la forma en la que se usa a esta pareja en los fics. ¿A que me refiero? Casi todos los fics que involucran a Úrsula y Ash, tratan de lo mismo, de traición. Que si pierde la liga, que lo traicionan sus amigos, que llega Úrsula a su corazón, que pokémons legendarios, así va mas o menos el asunto, si no me creen, vayan a ver los que están en ingles. Ojo, no estoy criticando a esos fics y sus autores, solamente digo la formula con la que usualmente fueron escritos, lo que yo pretendo hacer, es algo muy diferente a lo ya visto antes. Y el concepto de una relación secreta, pega bastante bien con el ship, y si, esta historia outburstshipping es diferente, o en otras palabras, quiero alejarme del concepto de la traición, usualmente usados en los fics de estos dos.

Harumi: Pero la gente de va a quedar como, ¿Desde cuando son novios estos dos? Y esas dudas.

Taisei: Fácil, para contar esta historia bien y mejor, el próximo capitulo retrocederemos tiempo atrás, como fue que esto sucedió, ya que hay un trasfondo detrás de esto. Esto podrían ser, como uno o dos capítulos de retrospectiva.

Harumi: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?!

Taisei: Depende, eso depende si ya acabamos o no. Pero lejos de eso, espero que les guste este nuevo fic, al igual que el comienzo de este. No olviden dejarme sus reviews o comentarios, recuerden también, este mes estrenaremos un nuevo fic, así que atentos. Por nuestra parte nos despedimos, y nos leemos hasta otra.


	2. Recuerdos

Hola lectores, finalmente, ya tengo mi computadora de vuelta, y no perdí ni un solo documento, ahora si podemos volver a trabajar. Mis totales disculpas por lo ocurrido, pero ya ven que paso, un desperfecto paso, no pude continuar ni siquiera en la Tablet o el celular, por no querer perder la continuidad de lo que ya tenía escrito. Pero tranquilos, ya vamos a retomar todo otra vez normalmente. Porque ustedes lo quisieron, he aquí el segundo capitulo de este nuevo proyecto, donde mostraremos ese tan esperado pasado de Ash y Úrsula, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo se llego a concretar esta relación? Aquí, tendrán la respuesta, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos y comienzo del secreto

Luego de que Ash leyera la carta de su novia, Úrsula, con quien tiene una relación secreta de sus amigos, y prácticamente de todo el mundo. Se había puesto a dormir, bueno, no del todo, ya que aún tenia sus ojos despiertos y estaba mirando hacia arriba.

—"Aun me pregunto… como es que los dos llegamos a esto, pero estoy muy feliz con ella, aunque tenga esa clase de personalidad, y parece no llevarse bien con Dawn. Pero, estoy bien con ella" —decía Ash en sus pensamientos, recordando un poco de su romance, lo cual nos lleva a una retrospectiva.

Flashback

Nos encontramos dentro del centro pokémon de pueblo chocovine, lugar donde se realizara un concurso pokémon, en donde Dawn participara para obtener su siguiente listón, para el gran festival, pero la misma chica no parecía estar nada contenta.

—¡¿Quién se cree ella para decir esas cosas?! Juro que la venceré en el concurso pokémon —dijo Dawn, estando enojada con la platica que tuvo, cuando se conoció a Úrsula.

—Mejor estate tranquila. No te ayudara en nada expresarte así ahora —Brock le aconsejo, para que se calmara de la ira que la invadía.

—Creo que tienes razón, Brock, es mejor que no piense en ella, así que tratare de tranquilizarme —dijo Dawn, haciendo lo que el criador pokémon le pidió.

—Así esta mejor. Por cierto, Ash, ¿Podrías salir a comprar unas cosas por mi? —Brock le pidió a su amigo, que lo ha acompañado en este punto por 4 regiones, que le hiciera un favor.

—¿Y por que yo? Digo… ¿No es mas fácil que vayas tu? —Ash dudo y se extraño, ¿Por qué el tenia que ir a hacer esas compras?

—La verdad no tengo ánimos para ir, además, ¿No puedes hacerme un favor? —contesto el de cabello de puntas, el por que le pidió a Ash eso.

—Esta bien, iré. Vamos, Pikachu —Ash se levantó donde estaba, llamando a su pokémon, para que fuera con su entrenador.

—Bien, aquí está la lista de lo que debes comprar, espero y regreses con todo —Brock le dio un papel, e indicaciones a Ash.

—No te preocupes, ya vuelvo —dijo Ash, saliendo del centro pokémon, en dirección al lugar donde debía dirigirse.

Ya una vez afuera, se dirigía rumbo a un tipo de mercado, donde vendían cosas varias. Una vez llego, luego de unas 5 cuadras, entro y agarro un canasto, para poner ahí las cosas que iba a comprar, y respectivamente, inicio a moverse a comprar.

Varios minutos después, pero en serio, varios. El entrenador tenia consigo, casi todo lo que se le pidió; solo le faltaba algo, y era algo que necesitaba Dawn.

—Ahora solo me falta unas bayas para Dawn, y están aquí —decía Ash, mientras volteo a un estante, donde había una bolsa, con un buen surtido de bayas. El azabache sin perder tiempo, agarro aquella bolsa, pero algo lo detuvo, y es que alguien mas agarro la misma bolsa simultáneamente.

—¿Te molestaría darme esa bolsa? —dijo la persona con cierto enojo, que también quería la bolsa de bayas.

—Lo siento, pero es para mi amiga —contesto Ash, con el mismo tono, cuando este volteo al rostro de la persona, viendo que ya lo había visto antes.

—Pues dile a tu amiga, que yo las necesito mas que ella —replico con quien estaba compitiendo por la bolsa de bayas.

—Un momento, a ti te reconozco, ¿No eres Úrsula? —pregunto Ash la identidad de la chica, que la había visto antes.

—¿Y como sabes mi nombre? ¿Y de donde me conoces? —preguntaba Úrsula, creyendo que no había visto a Ash, pero realmente sí.

—No te acuerdas, hace muy poco, tuviste una pequeña platica con mi amiga, se llama Dawn —dijo el entrenador, intentando refrescarle la memoria.

—Ah si, ya me acuerdo de ti, ¿Eres uno de sus amigos, verdad? —dijo Úrsula, recordando al cabellos como estilo Goku, quien solo asintió por esta afirmación —No pensé que encontraría a un amigo de ella aquí.

—Ni yo a ti, ¿Pero en serio me podrías dar la bolsa de bayas? —Ash insistió a la coordinadora, que le dejara agarrar dichosa bolsa.

—Si es para Dawn, yo la necesitaría mas que ella —dijo la de pelo rosado, reclamando lo que quería.

—Pero me lo encargaron, y se la necesito llevar —dijo Ash, replicando lo anterior.

—Entiendo, llegaste primero, lo mas justo es que te las lleves tu —dijo Úrsula, pareciendo resignada y triste, que aunque pareciera que estaba actuando, la verdad, lo que sentía era verdad. El entrenador vio el rostro triste de la chica, sentía algo por dentro, como que no le gustaba ver a esa chica así, algo que ciertamente, a ningún hombre le gustaría ver en los rostros de una mujer.

—Oye… si quieres, puedes llevarte las bayas —dijo Ash, ofreciéndole que ella fuera la que se llevara la bolsa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —la acción de el, ciertamente sorprendió a Úrsula, ya que era un acto de amabilidad por parte del entrenador.

—Creo que Dawn ha de tener aún. además, se pueden encontrar bayas donde sea, supongo que las mereces mas —dijo Ash, insistiendo que fuese la de ojos rojos, que se las llevara.

—Bueno… Muchas gracias —la coordinadora agradeció, mientras agarraba la bolsa, que casualmente, era la ultima que quedaba.

—No hay de que, pero fuera de eso, exceptuando las bayas, ya tengo todo lo que me encargaron, así que tengo que volver al centro pokémon. Nos vemos, Úrsula —hablo Ash, para después despedirse de la chica, e irse a pagar sus compras e irse.

—Si, nos vemos luego —Úrsula devolvió el despido, viendo como el chico se iba. Ella a comparación de su rival, veía a Ash con otros ojos, pero no todavía de la manera que piensan, si no, de alguna manera, tenia interés en conocer mas al azabache, y mas por la actitud amable que tuvo con ella hace pocos segundos —Ese chico… es ciertamente… amable.

Úrsula tenía una opinión sobre el azabache, veía ahí que el ser amigo de una de tus peores rivales, no significa que todos sus amigos te tengan que caer mal, y ese era el caso de Ash, después de cómo fue con ella, sentía la curiosidad de saber mas de el. Y pasando con dicho sujeto en cuestión.

—Pika pikachu —el pokémon eléctrico, le estaba diciendo, algo, este y su entrenador, ya estaban en fila en donde tenían que pagar.

—No se, veía que realmente necesitaba las bayas, supongo que Dawn entenderá. No le diré a quien se las di, pero al menos, que este bien que no se las compre —decía Ash, pensando y creyendo, que todo estaría bien.

Fin del flashback

—Aunque ahí nos conocimos mas personalmente, realmente, el inicio de todo, fue de otra manera en otro lugar, aún me es increíble que este saliendo con alguien —relataba Ash, mientras nos remontamos nuevamente a otro flashback

Flashback

Nos encontramos en otra ciudad de la región, llamada ciudad jubilo. Nuestros héroes recién llegaban a la misma ciudad, para hacer una parada, y luego continuar con su camino a ciudad snowpoint. Ellos seguían caminando rumbo al centro pokémon mas cercano, sin tener la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, eso por que una persona los estaban observando a escondidas, pero su atención iba a una persona en especial, y ese era el entrenador de la gorra, proveniente de pueblo paleta.

Nuestros héroes continuaban con su rumbo, totalmente despreocupados, cuando después, algo se dirigió volando hacia Ash, pegándole detrás de su cabeza. Al sentir eso, volteo donde sintió el impacto. En el suelo, había un papel, dicho objeto fue el que lo toco, el entrenador lo levanto del piso para verlo, que quizás había algo escrito ahí.

—Ve hacia atrás, debo hablar contigo —dijo Ash, leyendo lo que estaba escrito, pero sus compañeros lo habían escuchado.

—¿Acaso dijiste algo, Ash? —pregunto Dawn, quien volteo junto con Brock, hacia Ash.

—Ehh… ¿Pueden adelantarse al centro pokémon? Recordé que tengo que ver algo por allá —dijo Ash, intentando decir algo bueno, y que convenciera a sus compañeros la situación. Estos mismos vieron esto algo raro, ¿Qué iba a ver y a donde?

—Bueno… te esperamos allá —dijo Brock, extrañado por esto, pero acepto esto. El azabache contesto con un gracias, y el grupo tomo distintos rumbos.

—Ok… eso fue un poco raro, ¿No lo crees? —dijo Dawn, dirigiéndose al criador.

—Si, pero allá el, luego nos alcanza en el centro pokémon, seguro tiene que ser algo importante —contesto Brock.

—Bueno, quizás si sea importante, solo esperemos que si llegue al centro pokémon cuando se desocupe —hablo la de ojos azules, siguiendo caminando hacia el centro pokémon, junto con Brock, pero sin Ash.

Mientras tanto con el ya antes mencionado, estaba caminando rumbo a donde se le indico, pero no estaba explícitamente explicado.

—Me dice que vaya hacia atrás, pero exactamente… ¿Atrás donde? —se preguntaba Ash, mientras seguía viendo el papel, a la vez que caminaba a la dirección indicada. Cuando por no fijarse, su frente chocó con otra, provocando algo de dolor en ambos.

—¡¿Quieres fijarte por donde caminas?! —reclamo el entrenador, aún adolorido por el golpe, aún que no sabia con quien estaba.

—¡Mira quien lo dice, tu deberías fijarte por donde vas! —dijo la otra persona, sintiendo el mismo dolor. Pero dejo eso a lado, para ver con quien tropezó, y esa era la misma que lo cito, Ash también

—¿Úrsula?

—Ah, eres tú, ven conmigo por allá —dijo Úrsula, mientras agarraba inesperadamente, la mano de Ash, para llevárselo a donde quería. Al entrenador se le hizo algo extraño, pero accedió a ir con ella.

Finalmente, llegaron a otra calle, alejada de donde estaban antes.

—¿Entonces, tu lazaste el papel? —pregunto Ash, cuestionando si ella fue la del papel.

—Si, quería dirigirme a ti, pero sin que tus amigos me vieran —contesto Úrsula, diciendo el motivo, de la manera de llamar al nativo de kanto.

—¿Por qué?

—No quisiera que Dawn estuviese aquí entre los dos, solo estorbaría en la conversación —contesto Úrsula, notándose un poco molesta, al mencionar a la de pelo azul. La misma con la que perdió el concurso pokémon de chocovine.

—Ya veo. ¿Y de que quieres hablar? —cuestiono Ash, haciendo reaccionar a la de cabello rosa, de una manera algo peculiar. Sintiéndose algo nerviosa y un poco ruborizada.

—Bueno… realmente ya no importa —dijo Úrsula, cruzando sus brazos y girando hacia otra parte, parecía ponerse un poquito tsundere.

—De acuerdo, si no es nada, nos ve… —Ash se iba a retirar, despidiéndose de la coordinadora, cuando…

—¡Quiero salir contigo! —exclamo Úrsula, llamando la atención de Ash. Este mismo no supo cómo reaccionar con esto, y solo se quedó mirando a donde la chica.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto un Ash, confuso y algo exaltado.

—¡¿Que no escuchaste?! ¡Quiero que salgamos los dos, una cita o algo así! —decía Úrsula, en el mismo tono de voz, y sonando desesperada.

Esa propuesta dejo sonrojada a la de cabello rosa, y sorprendido al entrenador de ojos marrones.

—¿Y por qué quieres salir conmigo? —fue lo único que dijo Ash.

—Bueno… quiero saber más de ti, y creo que así puede funcionar mejor —contesto Úrsula, siguiendo algo sonrojada, y teniendo una expresión de pena.

—Está bien, salgamos juntos —dijo Ash, aceptando la propuesta, sonando optimista como de costumbre. Úrsula quedo sorprendida con que el haya aceptado, como si no importara para nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —pregunto Úrsula, aún sin creer que acepto. Ash solo asintió con la cabeza —Excelente, ¿Entonces nos vemos más en la tarde?

—Por supuesto, ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? ¿O donde nos encontramos? —preguntaba el de cabellos negros, queriendo saber dónde se encontrarían.

—Para no complicarnos mucho, justo aquí, luego ya veremos a dónde vamos. Y por favor, que tus amigos no sospechen cuando salgas —dijo Úrsula, pidiendo un tipo de condición. Ash solo respondió ante esto, con un simple por qué.

—No creo que tu amiga Dawn, quiera vernos juntos por ahí, ¿No crees? —después de pronunciar estas palabras, dejo pensando un poco a Ash.

—Quizás tengas razón, tratare que no sospechen que estaré contigo. Y hablando de eso, mejor regreso con mis amigos al centro pokémon.

—Muy bien, ¿Aquí a las 5 de la tarde?

—Si, nos vemos más tarde, Úrsula —el Azabache, se despidió de la rival de Dawn, mientras se retiraba del lugar, hacia el centro pokémon donde sus compañeros lo esperaban. Úrsula solo veía al chico, viendo cómo se alejaba de ella, ese chico, que en unas horas, seria su cita.

—No pensé que aceptara fácilmente. Supongo que me tengo que arreglar un poco para cuando salgamos —se dijo a sí misma, a la vez que se retiraba del lugar de encuentro, para su dichosa cita.

Fin del flashback.

—Y eso fue solo el principio —decía Ash, recordando más aquel momento —Después de esa cita, o hasta en cierto punto durante ella, fue donde comenzamos con esto.

Continuara…

Taisei: Finalmente, hemos regresado a la acción, al fin.

Harumi: Lamentamos mucho todas las molestias, pero ya tienen capítulo de este nuevo proyecto.

Taisei: Si no se hubiera descompuesto la computadora, esto se hubiera subido mucho antes, pero no desesperen, ya podemos volver a ponernos al día con todo.

Harumi: Y mencionamos, este fue el fic que más cerca estuvo de actualizar, y tenemos otro, que también estaba cerca de actualizar.

Taisei: Gracias por la explicación, y aquí terminamos con este capítulo, la verdad pude extenderlo más, y de hecho ese era el plan original, pero tengo que refrescarme de ideas para el próximo capítulo, que quizás, juntemos el fin del recuerdo de Ash, con el punto más importante del fic, que lo verán pronto.

Harumi: Así que recuerden, después de que este sobreviviera casi tres semanas sin computadora, y lo logro, con solo subsistir a base de ver películas, anime, y con su tablet y celular. Y estuviese sin actualizar nada en ese tiempo…

Taisei: Hemos regresado, pero no era necesario hablar de mas, y antes de que lo piensen, el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de "Todo comenzó por un rumor" fue otra cosa diferente. Aquí terminamos con el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, y lamento haberlos hecho esperar de más, pero ya estamos de vuelta. No olviden dejar sus comentarios/reviews, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra.


	3. Como inicio todo

Hola a todos los lectores, este fic esta de regreso con nuevo capitulo, ¿Listos para conocer como es que toda esta relación secreta empezó? No perdamos el tiempo, y comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Capitulo 3: Como inicio todo

Ciudad jubilo, 4:55 PM. Nos ubicamos en un centro pokémon, o mejor dicho, fuera de él, y en ese punto de ubicación, Ash estaba en él. Y tal como la hora lo dictaba, tenía que ir al lugar donde se encontró con Úrsula, para tener esa "cita", que ella misma le pidió hace horas.

Claro que no mencionarle a ni uno de sus amigos sobre eso, no fue tan sencillo, ya que necesitaba excusar de alguna manera lo que iba a hacer. Pero pudo lograrlo, y ahora él va en camino al punto de reunión en el que quedo con la coordinadora.

7 minutos más tarde, Ash iba llegando a dicho lugar de reunión, donde ahí ya estaba Úrsula, esperando al chico, quien apenas iba llegando donde ella.

—Llegas tarde —reclamo Úrsula, sonando algo molesta por la tardanza del entrenador.

—Lo siento —Ash solo se limitaba a disculparse con ella.

—No importa, lo que importa es que ya estamos los dos reunidos.

—Bien, ¿Ahora que hacemos? —pregunto Ash, sobre lo que primero que harían.

—Lo primero que haremos, será ir a un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos —la coordinadora de cabello rosado, había propuesto un lugar donde ir.

—¿Y en donde es? —cuestionaba Ash, por dicho lugar.

—Es por aquí, sígueme —dijo Úrsula, empezando a caminar en una dirección en específico, y Ash le seguía el paso, sabía que tenía que ir con ella, al lugar que ella indicaba, a fin de cuentas, ella misma había decidido los planes para su salida.

El par de jóvenes, estaban caminando juntos por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a su destino. Desde una perspectiva de la gente de los alrededores, se podía interpretar que eran una pareja en una cita, aunque no era del todo cierto, no se sabía si se podría considerar una cita, y apenas los dos se conocían, y eso mismo eran ese par, pero desde los ojos de quienes no sabían cuál era su relación, ellos interpretaban que eran más que conocidos.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, habían llegado a ese lugar. El mismo era un cafetería.

—Entonces, ¿Aquí es? —cuestiono Ash, al ver el lugar a el que terminaron yendo.

—Si, esta dicen que es de las mejores cafeterías de ciudad jubilo, así que pensé que podríamos pasar el tiempo aquí —explicaba Úrsula, acerca del lugar, y del porque decidió este sitio para la "cita". Ya entrando en el establecimiento, sentándose en la que seleccionaron, un mesero llego para atenderlos y tomar sus respectivas ordenes, y una vez ya atendidos, y a la espera de sus pedidos, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, nadie sabía como iniciar una conversación, no se conocían mucho, y en una situación como la que estaban viviendo, ninguno tenía una idea de empezar a hablar entre ellos.

Pero esto no duraría mucho tiempo, hasta que Ash empezó a romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

—¿No crees que esto es algo incómodo? —dijo Ash, mencionando el ambiente.

—Si, quizás deberíamos hablar de algo, ¿No? —dijo su acompañante, quien se mostraba algo incomoda por tanto silencio entre ellos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? —propuso Ash, que Úrsula le platicara de ella. Aunque esta se mostró sorprendida en un inicio, más que nada por fue Ash quien hizo el primer movimiento, pero esta accedió sin problemas.

Úrsula empezó a platicarle algunos detalles sobre su vida, al igual que sus motivaciones y metas, y del porque es coordinadora pokémon.

Cuando llegaron al fin sus órdenes, estos empezaron a comerlas, pero también, no dejaban de conversar el uno con el otro.

Quien seguía manteniendo el mismo tema de conversación, era la coordinadora de cabello rosado, quien seguía platicando un poco de ella a Ash, y desde luego, el mismo no dejaba de ponerle atención a lo que su acompañante decía. Poco después, la conversación había tomado otro rumbo, y eso quiere decir, que el entrenador era el que empezaba a conversar, contándole algunas de sus anécdotas como entrenador, algunos de sus logros, y más que nada, algunos sucesos de sus aventuras en otras regiones, y del que está haciendo en sinnoh y su objetivo en la región.

—¿Así que participaras en la liga sinnoh? —preguntaba Úrsula, mostrándose interesada en lo que decía Ash (Por lo que él le contaba, no interesada en participar ni nada)

—Si, en lo que llevo de viaje, ya gane seis de las ocho medallas —Ash comentaba su logro, al tener seis medallas de ocho. Úrsula estaba impresionada por esa hazaña, nunca había conocido a ningún entrenador que haya llegado a tal hazaña.

—"Vaya, este chico es más interesante de lo que pensaba" —los pensamientos de la coordinadora, hacia Ash, hasta ahora parecía que tenía una buena impresión de él, sin duda, estaba conociendo más a el de ojos cafés. Estaba tan sumida en ese pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta de algo, y era que el mismo Ash, estaba cerca de su rostro, al darse cuenta de esto, su nivel de sorpresa fue tal, que hasta su propia cara se enrojecía.

—¡¿Qué-que crees que estás haciendo?! —se quejaba Úrsula, ante la acción que no esperaba por parte de Ash.

—Solo te limpie, tenías un poco de crema ahí —explico Ash, mientras mostraba la servilleta con la que hizo tal acción. Parecía que lo había hecho de una manera inconsciente, o quien sabe, si más consciente, pero fue algo que hizo sin que la chica se diera cuenta. Úrsula, aún seguía en ese estado shock, por lo vivido hace pocos segundos, y claro, su cara aún seguía algo enrojecida, más que nada por la vergüenza que sentía todavía.

Cerca de cincuenta y cinco minutos, ya habían salido de ese lugar. Ahora ya los dos se conocían mejor el uno al otro, el cual era el objetivo de la coordinadora.

—Bien, fue divertido pasar el tiempo contigo, pero creo que regresare con mis amigos —decía Ash, pareciendo despedirse de Úrsula, incluso estaba empezando a caminar hacia otra dirección, pero este es detenido por ella, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¡Espera, todavía no hemos terminado esto, no te pues ir aún! —reclamaba la de cabello rosado, sentía que su cita no había acabado.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunto, acerca de su siguiente destino o actividad. Y sin decir nada, Úrsula sin pensarlo, agarro la mano del chico de gorra, y empezaron a moverse a otro rumbo. Cabe aclarar, que el que la propia chica haya tomado la mano de Ash, era algo que no podía procesar tan bien, simplemente no esperaba que hiciera eso, pero simplemente, solo dejo que Úrsula lo guiara a su siguiente destino, y con siguiente destino, significaba que visitarían más que un solo lugar en todo el día.

Durante un lapso de tiempo, de aproximadamente una hora, los dos han estado recorriendo algunos lugares de la ciudad, pasando desde algunos puestos comerciales, por petición de Úrsula, hasta las propias avenidas de la ciudad, podríamos decir que su "cita", estaba funcionando bastante bien, tal parecía que ambas personas, la estaban pasando muy bien.

El tiempo paso, a ser cerca de las siete de la tarde, casi el cielo estaba poniendo los colores del atardecer, y tanto Ash como Úrsula, seguían juntos caminando. En la mente de Ash, sentía que era hora de irse, por lo tarde del tiempo, además de no preocupar a sus amigos. Por lo que se dirigió a la rival de su amiga, que si ya habían terminado, pero su respuesta, fue que todavía no, ya que había un lugar más que quería visitar, y sin más remedio, Ash decidió seguir con ella hasta ese sitio en específico.

Luego de algo de caminata, llegaron finalmente a ese lugar.

—¿Y esto? ¿Un cine? —cuestionaba Ash, sobre el lugar en el que estaban en frente, y ante este cuestionamiento, Úrsula simplemente asintió —¿Y que hacemos aquí?

—Realmente, quería ir desde hace tiempo, a ver una película que sacaron hace poco, pero no pude ir porque aún no estaba yo en esta ciudad, y al citarte, pensé que sería buena idea que me acompañaras a verla —explico Úrsula, los detalles del porque quería ir ahí.

—¿Y de qué trata? —pregunto el originario de kanto, sobre la película.

—Pues, no es tan fácil de explicar, pero es sobre un mago, que debe de encontrar pokémon que se escaparon de el, y hacer que regresen con el antes de que pase algo malo en la ciudad donde está, ¿No suena fascinante? —decía Úrsula, explicando de que se trataba lo que iban a ver. (Cabe aclarar, ella sonaba más o menos como fangirl al hablar del tema)

—Quizás sí, entonces vamos a entrar —dijo Ash, mientras agarraba la mano de la chica, quien quedo sorprendida con esto, e igual ligeramente sonrojada. Aunque quería soltarse y reclamar, Ash ya iba caminando con ella a la taquilla del cine. Una vez que compraron los boletos, entraron directamente a la sala correspondiente.

Ya dentro, buscaron sus respectivos asientos, y se sentaron para poder ver la película, pero todavía no había comenzado, por lo tanto, se quedaron sentados en su lugar, esperando a que la función comenzara.

Una vez la película había comenzado a proyectarse, nuestros dos protagonistas, no hacían más que verla, hasta que se acabara. ¿Y como estaban reaccionando ante el filme? Úrsula parecía entretenerse y disfrutarlo, por parte del entrenador… no le parecía malo, pero no era algo que le gustase bastante a comparación de la chica, pero por ver pokémon siendo atrapados de alguna manera, con eso podía ponerle atención a la película, y de alguna manera, no quedarse dormido y entretenerse.

En una de las escenas de la película, nos muestran a dos personajes en particular, pareciendo tener una interacción romántica entre ellos, y eso mismo podemos ver en la película, parecía ser una escena algo inofensiva, pero esto generaba algunos pensamientos repentinos en Úrsula, raramente, estaba pensando un momento romántico con Ash, algo parecido de lo que pasaba en la película.

—"¿Q-que haces, tonta? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso ahora?" —se decía así misma, saliendo de esos pensamientos tan repentinos para ella —"Aunque, es alguien amable y lindo, pero algo despistado en ciertas cosas, no niego que la estoy pasando bien a su lado, y conociéndolo bien, es un muy agradable sujeto. Aun así… ¿Estoy empezando a sentir algo por el ahora? —con ese último cuestionamiento, que la dejaba pensando mucho, con todo lo que sucedió entre los dos desde que se conocieron, ¿Úrsula estaba empezando a sentir algo por Ash?

Pasadas ya dos horas de película, se veía a ambos salir del cine.

—Vaya, sí que fue muy buena, ha superado mis expectativas —dijo la coordinadora, comentando sus impresiones de la película —Y a ti, ¿Qué te pareció? —pregunto al cabellos despeinados, su opinión del film.

—No sé, me gusto eso del mago atrapando a los pokémon, ¿Pero porque los guardaba a todos en un maletín y no en un pokebola? —Ash comentaba, lo que le pareció una inconsistencia de la película.

—Quizás porque es ficción y una película, además parece que no las habían inventado en la época donde estaba ambientada —contesto Úrsula, ante ese comentario.

—Tal vez tengas razón, como no pensé en eso —dijo Ash, algo avergonzado ante tal explicación. Viendo esa cara de vergüenza, Úrsula lo veía de alguna forma, algo lindo —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te hizo sonreír de repente? —pregunto, un poco extrañado de la forma que estaba como riendo levemente.

—Lo siento, es que… me pareciste algo lindo por cómo te avergüenzas de esa manera —decía Úrsula, sin embargo, lo había dicho sin pensar.

—¿Dijiste que te parezco lindo? —pregunto Ash, quien al escuchar dichas palabras de Úrsula, no podía quedarse sin preguntar el porqué lo dijo.

—¡No quise decir eso, q-quise decir que… ya ves lo que me haces decir, tonto! —decía la de cabello rosa, algo enojada, medio sonrojada e intentando olvidar lo que dijo.

—De acuerdo… Pero quiero saber, ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma? —pregunto Ash, ante el comportamiento de Úrsula, que le parecía algo particular.

—Bueno… —Úrsula, estaba por decir la verdad, pero no podía liberarla tan fácilmente, por estar algo ansiosa ahora —He estado pensando… sobre algo que me he estado cuestionando desde que nos conocimos, y es sobre que siento por ti.

Esa respuesta, más que darle una respuesta, le generaba más duda al entrenador de kanto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿No entiendes lo que quise decir? —pregunto Úrsula, escéptica de que Ash no la entendiera. —Bueno, para darte un ejemplo más claro, ¿Te acuerdas de esos dos personajes en la película, que parecían tener un sentimiento, algo más que simples conocidos? —ella quiso hacer una referencia, para que Ash entendiera mejor de lo que hablaba.

—¿Te refieres a los protagonistas de la película? —pregunto Ash, adivinando quienes eran.

—¡No, los otros dos protagonistas, hasta eso se hizo mucho énfasis en la escena final! —dijo Úrsula, explicando más dicha escena.

—¡A si, ya se a qué te refieres! Pero aun así, ¿Me explicas de ese sentimiento? —aunque ya haya recordado lo que vio en la película, no entendía ese dichoso sentimiento, lo que pareció desesperar un poco a Úrsula.

—"Jamás había conocido a alguien que no conoce sobre eso, ¿Cómo es que no lo comprende" —pensaba la coordinadora, y como se había mencionado, estaba desesperada por que el entendiera —Bueno, creo que puedo darte una muestra de ese sentimiento —y sin miedo alguno, y poniéndose a su altura, termino por plantarle un beso en sus labios. Una acción, desde algún punto de vista, atrevido y algo extraño, por el hecho de no tener un sentimiento mutuo todavía, pero era lo mejor que Úrsula podía hacer para que el entendiera un poco de que estaba hablando.

La reacción de Ash ante ese beso, fue de absoluta sorpresa, nunca habría imaginado que esto pasaría, y más aún con la rival de Dawn.

Durando cerca de diez segundos, fue cuando Úrsula separo sus labios con los de su acompañante.

—¿Q-que fue… eso? —la cara de Ash, era de alguien que quedo escéptico, y aparte, no podía procesar muchas palabras por lo ocurrido.

—Lo único que se me ocurrió para que lo comprendieras, tal vez fui muy atrevida, pero fue lo mejor que pensé —fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de ella, quien estaba nerviosa, y más sonrojada que antes.

—Ya-ya veo.

—Ash, puede que sea repentino y extraño, pero… —decía Úrsula, pero se había parado, por no decir las palabras que quería.

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero… ¡¿Podemos darnos la oportunidad… de ser novios los dos?!

Fin del flashback (Iniciando el capítulo, y hasta este momento, estábamos en flashback todo el tiempo)

—Si, fue rara la manera en la que iniciamos oficialmente, pero todo salió más que bien entre nosotros. Aunque, dijo que debíamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, y más que nada, que nadie de mis amigos lo supiera, especialmente Dawn —Ash relataba y recordaba, una regla que él y Úrsula acordaron justo después de que iniciaran su noviazgo, y eso era mantenerlo en secreto, pero en especial el entrenador, eso significaba no decirle ni una palabra a Dawn y Brock, pero sobre todo a la primera persona mencionada —Aunque fue especialmente idea de ella, creo que en parte tiene razón, ¿Cómo se pondría Dawn si supiera de mi relación con Úrsula? De todas formas, no debo dejar que me descubran.

Y dichas estas últimas palabras, Ash finalmente se recostó a dormir, y esperar el amanecer de un nuevo día, y continuar su viaje a ciudad eterna, con dos objetivos en común: pasar para tomar rumbo a ciudad snowpoint, pero para Ash, el encuentro con su pareja.

Continuara…

Y terminamos con este capitulo, ya librados de los flashbacks, en próximos capítulos estaremos mas ubicados en el presente, y veremos como esta trama y concepto se van desarrollando.

Y realmente, este capitulo ya estaba en mi mente y en un guion desde hace tiempo, y lamento tanto retraso, se que pasaron algunos meses desde la ultima actualización, pero saben que debo actualizar demás cosas, y toda la atención no se puede desviar en solo uno, y quizás esto pudo haber salido hace días, o hasta una semana antes, ¿Pero que paso? Marzo fue un mes muy ocupado, mas que nada por mis estudios, que me tuve que poner muy atento, además que me envicie con mi switch y el Zelda, salidas al cine, los anuncios de manga de panini, y tengo dos ideas para dos nuevos fics, para dos animes externos a pokémon, pero tranquilos, no será ahora. Marzo fue muy ajetreado, que apenas si pude escribir esto, pero mas que nada, fueron los estudios, principalmente eso.

Y hablando de cine, esa escena, se me ocurrió cuando vi "Animales fantásticos", además de que en el fic, hay como un tipo de… referencia o parodia, (no se cual de las dos seria la correcta) de la película misma, y aparte de que combine algo que últimamente me gusta hacer, ir al cine. No sabia en que lugar y situación poner a estos dos para que empezaran su relación, y estuve hasta seco de ideas, hasta que fui a ver esa película, la idea vino a mí.

Esto seria todo por esta ocasión, ¿Qué sucederá, en el futuro de la historia de este fic? Dejen sus reviews, comenten que les pareció el capitulo y todo, y que creen que pueda ocurrir, nadie sabe, excepto yo, pero no diré nada por spoiler. Y antes de despedirme, y pasar a la correspondencia, quisiera compartir unas palabras: El que un fic mío demore en actualizarse, no significa que se abandonara, se continuara, cuando sea su oportunidad.

Sección de correspondencia

¡It's correspondence time! A leer y contestar sus reviews que me mandaron.

 **KRT215:** Muy típico de el, hace las cosas sin pensarlo dos veces, y mas si no comprende bien de lo que uno le habla, especialmente estos temas amorosos.

 **riohey sawada dragneel:** Y aquí esta lo prometido, no fue tan pronto, pero aquí esta el nuevo cap

 **diego4560:** Gracias, próximamente se pondrá mejor la cosa.

 **pokemaster824:** Muy pronto, le pondremos mas sazón al caldo, veremos cosas intrigantes.

 **el cookies:** El secreto es el concepto, y como calzara en la historia, mas la pareja a utilizar, que a veces también debe calzar en el concepto de la misma trama del fic.

 **Kamen Rider Predator:** Wow, es todo un honor que comentes, soy fan de tu fic de "Enigma, el coordinador pokémon", lo he seguido y leído desde que lo encontré, gracias por estar leyéndolo. Y sabes, respecto a que gane primero la idea del fic con Úrsula, aún así, me interesaría leer un fic tuyo, manejando a estos dos a tu manera, si lo haces bastante bien con Zoey, ¿Como seria el resultado saldría si lo haces con Úrsula? Es mas que nada una idea.

 **Gustavo Adolfo218:** Y seguirá, y su continuación ya llego. Conmigo, nadie sabe con quien escribiré, claro, si no están Serena y Aria de por medio, pero creo que entiendes de lo que hablo.

Y aquí acabamos la sección de correspondencia, ahora si, me despido, y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
